Weakness
by Azhure99
Summary: A year into the aftermath of the war, Sasuke and Naruko (fem Naruto) deal with tragedy and learn the true meaning of pain. (Sequel to Aftermath)
1. Chapter 1

Naruko laid in bed awake, staring at the drab ceiling. The bed was cold next to her, she was all alone. _Tomorrow's my 18__th__ birthday. _She thought to herself but still sleep would not come. She had been in the sand village for the last month. Sasuke had become the Hokage but since she was so well liked and respected Naruko had been chosen as the emissary to work on an new international peace treaty. She had spent the better part of the last 10 months traveling from village to village discussing her plans for the world's future and the future of the shinobi. Five great nations, hordes of smaller ones and they all had to come to an agreement. Her work was not easy and after a long day she would go to bed alone.

Naruko missed Sasuke, missed him with all her might. So she forgot how to sleep. She stared at the ceiling and wished. She wished he was next to her she closed her eyes and imagined him beside her. She remembered his smell, the heat of his body, the sound of his breathing. A tear leaked out of the corner of her eye as she remembered the feel of his hands on her neck while his lips touched her lips. She had been away from him for the last 6 months. Over half of their engagement they had been apart all for the sake of the world. But alone in her room and only to herself she didn't care about the world. All she wanted was him. She wanted to trade the world for one kiss right then, no more waiting, just a simple kiss from Sasuke.

Tomorrow she was going home. She would be 18 and on her way home to the man she loved. Tomorrow night her bed would not be empty and she would not be crying. Six months was a long time to have been away. They exchanged letters everyday, she heard of him from others who had seen him more recently than her but none of it was the same. His hands tangled in her hair, the feel of him, the overpowering presence of the man she loved, they were gone from her life. Things she knew she couldn't live without were gone, bits of her soul had chipped away in despair. Tomorrow it would all come flooding back, tomorrow she would have him back.

She wished her parents could be with her for her birthday. She knew they were always watching over her and that would never change, but it was never the same as having them with her. She hoped they knew about her engagement to Sasuke. She let tears roll down her cheeks. It seemed to her peace was even more difficult than war. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing feeling her breasts rise and fall. She could see the future in her mind. She could see Sasuke with love in his eyes pulling her into a kiss tomorrow. She saw their wedding. Her dress white cut low over her breasts, slim pleats starting below them so the dress flowed when she moved like she was underwater. There would be a flower in her hair and Sasuke would be in a tux smiling like the happiest man in the world. As her mind drifted to their wedding night she was finally claimed by sleep.

The next morning early she said her goodbyes to the sand villagers. Gaara, who she had grown even closer to since staying in the village, hugged her tight and only reluctantly let go. He had chosen to send Temari with her as an escort since he himself couldn't go, though she knew he wished he could. She smiled and waved as she left, Temari by her side. When they were far enough out that the villagers looked like tiny pin pricks on the horizon, Temari spoke quietly. "You know he's in love with you right?" Naruko was shocked and turned to look Temari in the eyes, who continued. "Gaara, He's in love with you."

"He...He can't be..." Naruko muttered more to herself than her companion. "You're telling me you honestly never noticed? You're a bigger idiot than I thought." Naruko began, "I...I'm sorry." She sighed and stared at the horizon. "It's best for everyone I'm going home today." She smiled and looked at Temari, "Shikamaru's going to be happy to see you." To this Temari had no response but blushed a brilliant scarlet.

The girls ran in silence for awhile. But both were smiling with excitement as they neared the edge of the desert. They were one step closer to seeing the men they loved. Each lost in her own thoughts of their upcoming reunions neither noticed the men hiding in the shadows of the trees. Naruko noticed first when they were about 100 meters away. Stopping dead in her tracks, Temari doing the same beside her, "Show yourselves!" She commanded.

Six men stepped out of the trees carrying all manner of weapons. One with a large sword, another an ax, The one in the middle had a crossbow, and all of them came charging toward the two women. Temari jumped in the air to ward them off with a wind attack released from the flip of her fan, while Naruko summoned a bunch of clones wielding giant rasengans. But it was to late, the distraction had worked. The last man emerged from the sand behind Naruko grabbing her head between his large hands.

She could feel her mind get fuzzy, could feel her chakra being sucked out of her so quickly she knew Temari wouldn't be able to make it in time. She watched her clones disappear and her vision blurred. There was nothing she could do, her strength had gone the second he touched her.

As the last of her chakra left her, her last thought was _Sasuke. _

Sasuke stood on the top of the giant heads of the previous hokage staring at the horizon watching the sun set. Naruko would be home in a few hours to celebrate her 18th birthday with him. He was so excited to give her his gift he didn't know if he could wait any longer. He hated her stubborn refusal to let him send ANBU black ops to watch over her when she traveled. He wanted nothing more than her home safe in his arms. She had been away for so long he had forgotten the scent of her hair and the taste of her lips. He knew he should wait for her but as the last rays of sunlight went behind the horizon his self control waned and he ran off in the direction of his Naruko.

"Leaving the village?" Came Shikamaru's voice from his right. Shikamaru was running along beside him down the streets. "I'm going to get my girl" Sasuke said smiling, "Shouldn't you be wanting to see Tamari as well?" He finished with a laugh at the grumpy look on the other boys face. "Watch the village while I'm away" He shouted back at Shikamaru who had stopped at the village gates.

Naruko blinked her eyes as she laid on the ground. Her head was pounding, ears were ringing and she was terribly disoriented. She pulled her right arm up under her chest as she lay face down on the ground. She tried to push herself up to her knees but was still to dizzy to complete the movement. As she fought to remember which was was up she was painfully aware that nothing in her body seemed right. She was completely out of chakra, she had nothing left to fight with. A kick from her right caught her on the side of her head and knocked her over onto her back. The 7th man, the leader, crouched over her grabbing and lifting her head off the ground by the collar of her signature black and orange jacket. "You think you're the damned queen of the world with your childish idea of 'peace.' What about what I want? What about MY peace? What about my revenge? You want to use your laws to make me powerless to fulfill my revenge. Now you're the one who's powerless." He said sliding a small dagger into her gut.

She coughed up blood as she stared into the man's eyes. They were dark to the soul, like Sasuke's had been, and only death would end their pain. "Suffer, like I suffered." He whispered with menace removing the blade from her body with a sharp twist. She could feel his breath warm against her cheek, and the trickle of blood rolling down from the corner of her mouth as he plunged the blade into her body for a second time. "Heh," she laughed and coughed, her mind drifting away from the pain. She saw Sasuke standing in the darkness ahead of her with his hand held out to her as she reached her hand out to him, a sixth stab ended her dream as darkness consumed her.


	2. Chapter 2

_I should have run into her by now. _Sasuke thought to himself as they were nearing the edge of the land of Fire. _Where is she?_ He activated his sharingan to search for her chakra hoping to spot her sooner. Finally as he approached the edge of the trees and the beginning of the desert, he spotted something. There was chakra ahead. He sped up, now knowing something had gone horribly wrong. The trees cleared and he could finally see Naruko.

His heart stopped in his chest as he took in the scene in front of him. The chakra he had seen was Temari's. She was lying injured and knocked out to the left of what was the end of his entire world. Naruko was dead in front of him. Her front was covered in wounds and there was blood everywhere. She had no chakra, every last drop had gone. He swayed on his feet as his mind failed to accept what he saw. He somehow managed to shakily walk to her side. His mind was tearing itself apart trying to find the way out, trying to prove what he saw wasn't real. She had been stabbed six times in the chest, her clothes were torn, and there was blood everywhere including a trail of blood leading from the corner of her mouth. She was just laying there on her back, arms laying uselessly to her sides, blonde hair everywhere.

Tears began to flow freely down his cheeks and his legs finally gave way as his eyes stared at her face. Her eyes were closed and she had a smile on her face. He turned his head away from her face on his knees beside her. He couldn't take it anymore, couldn't stand the pain in his chest, he was dying. Every part of him was dying, his soul was ripping itself to shreads. He gathered her in his arms, pulled her close, and called out to her "NARUKO!" _Her chest moved. HER CHEST MOVED! _"Naruko?" He questioned hardly daring to hope. He watched as her chest moved again. She was breathing. She was ALIVE!

He stood up with her in his arms and ran. He ran faster than humanly possible. Ran for home, ran for help, he ran for her. She was dead, according to his sharingan she was dead. She had no chakra, yet she was breathing in his arms. It just wasn't possible, yet it was true. "Sasuke," he heard faintly from his arms and he ran faster. He couldn't survive in a world where she was dead. He had to save her, she was a miracle by being alive at all. He reached the village and then the hospital and Sakura. "Sakura, please." He panted before losing consciousness himself.

She awoke held protectively against Sasuke's chest. Her entire body still ached and her chest was covered with itchy bandages. "Sasuke," She whispered because her throat hurt. In fact she felt like she hadn't been healed at all. She raised a shaky hand to Sasuke's face running her fingers through his soft dark black hair just above his ear. She was still groggy enough that her entire attention was focused on the feel of each soft hair gliding through her fingers and the warmth of his skin on her finger tips. She was touching him, touching the man she loved, he was so close she could feel his breath on her face. She took in every detail of his face. His eyes were closed, he was sleeping, there looked to be dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't slept in awhile. He looked so peaceful she didn't want to wake him but she couldn't help herself with him so close so she tilted her head until her lips met his.

He stirred a little while her lips rested on his and his beautiful dark eyes opened as she pulled away. He blinked as his mind woke up from the fogginess of sleep and she watched in his eyes the exact moment he realized what he was seeing. She was enchanted by his eyes, he didn't say a word, she watched as his eyes filled with hope and happiness then so much love she thought her heart would break for him. She saw tears forming in his eyes, she saw his pain. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close knowing that her injuries had scared and hurt him. "Sasuke, I'm ok. Shhh, it's all ok now." She just held him knowing that for every second she held him she had been an inch closer to death. By the time he finally pulled away she realized she was lucky to be alive at all. They stared at each other with so much needing to be said. She had to tell him what had happened, she had to know what had happened after she passed out but neither seemed capable of speech at the moment. They just stared into each others eyes. For that moment they were each others whole world. Nothing mattered in their world but the other. All that mattered was they were both alive and together, in that moment they had everything they'd ever need.

She didn't know how long the moment had lasted but it felt like an eternity before the silence was broken by Sakura's entrance. She seemed so shocked to see Naruko awake she almost dropped the tray of food she had been carrying presumably for Sasuke. "Naruko," Sakura said as she put down the tray then ran over and hugged her in tears. Naruko hugged the sobbing girl back curiosity finally getting the better of her. "Sakura, What's wrong?" Sakura pulled back, stood up and put on her best medical ninja face. _This is bad. _Naruko thought to herself. "When Sasuke found you it was already to late, there was nothing we could do. We don't know why but your chakra, it's...it's gone." _Gone?_ "We tried our best to heal your physical injuries but most treatments use the patients chakra network..." She trailed off seeing the confused look on Naruko's face. "We couldn't use jutsu to heal you, we had to use other means."

_Gone?_ Her chakra was gone? _What does that even mean? People who use up all of their chakra die._ But she looked inside of herself and she couldn't feel anything, she had just assumed her low chakra was due to her injuries, but her chakra wasn't low it was gone. She couldn't even use her chakra to sense the Kyubii buried inside her and she wondered if Kurama was unharmed. No matter what she did she couldn't summon any chakra at all, it was truly gone. "Can't you do something, help me get it back?" The pained look on Sakura's face was all the answer she needed. She had no chakra, no jutsu, no power at all. _What kind of ninja is powerless? _At this thought she remembered what the ninja who attacked her had said. _"Now you're the one who's powerless." _He had done this to her intentionally, he took it away from her. She buried her face in Sasuke's shoulder. _How am I going to protect anyone without my chakra?_


	3. Chapter 3

Everything went back to normal but nothing _was_ normal. They celebrated Naruko's birthday in the hospital, half the village came to visit. Sasuke chose to give her present when she arrived home so of course she couldn't keep her mind off what it could be. For two weeks she was stuck recovering in a bed Sakura watching her every move. It was as if Sakura always knew the exact time she tried to get up and sneak off to get her favorite ramen. She was starting to lose her mind until she was finally allowed to leave and go home.

She was all smiles and positive around everyone but when she was alone she was a mess. Her and Sasuke were the two most powerful shinobi alive, eternal rivals, best friends. But now she wasn't powerful, she was weak and damaged and utterly useless. Sasuke had been perfect about all of it, he never for a second pitied her or treated her differently but there was a tint of worry in his eyes that cut her to the soul. She wasn't supposed to train until Sakura gave her permission but every night after Sasuke fell asleep she would get up and make sure her muscles remembered how to fight.

On one of these nights, a week after moving back in with Sasuke, she was doing strength training when she fell awkwardly on her right side and managed to reopen one of her wounds. She lay on the floor feeling pain, humiliation and frustration before managing to get up and redress the wound. She sat on the bed next to Sasuke and watched him slowly breathing in the dark. He hadn't touched her since she'd been back, soft kisses, gentle touches but no passion. It was as if he didn't want her anymore, he clearly loved her but was that enough? She knew she wasn't fully healed but he could have at least tried something or even just look at her with that longing in his eyes that drove her mad for him. Frustrated she lay down on the bed beside him staring at the ceiling trying to will him into understanding what she wanted. She rolled over onto her left side to face him, she would never get tired of looking at his sleeping face. She scooted in closer and touched her forehead to his and closed her eyes. She wanted him to be awake and kissing her but couldn't bring herself to wake him so she just lay there next to him.

Almost as if he knew she needed him Sasuke awoke from his sleep and opened his eyes to stare into hers. "Hi" she whispered uselessly. He kissed her hard on the mouth like he had been reading her mind. The kiss deepened and they each began pulling their bodies closer to the other. She could feel that he wanted her and she wanted him too, more than she could have ever imagined wanting anything before in her life. It had been to long since he touched her this way. They were kissing, his hands in her hair while hers tailed over his exposed top. Their tongues fought in each others mouth's while her hand slid up and over his muscular peck to his neck until her fingers wrapped themselves around the back of his head to pull him as close as she could. The moment was over the second his hand landed on her side on top of the fresh bandages. She winced and he pulled away so quickly she was sure he'd never touch her again.

"Sasuke, don't. Please." She begged kissing him again. He let himself be pulled back into the kiss enjoying the feel of his fiance back in his bed. He had to be gentle, she was still injured, and he didn't want to hurt her. But she was also the very attractive woman he loved in his bed begging for him, how could he deny her? He slowly moved his hands down her body feeling the rough bandages over her middle. He was lucky she was alive at all and tonight he was going to show her how he felt. His hand drifted under the waistband of her pajama pants and trailed around for awhile teasing her while the other hand tightened in her hair and his kiss grew softer but more insistent.

It was the most perfect moment she could have imagined all those nights she had spent alone. Her lovers fingers softly, gently, teasingly running up and down her clit. The way his hands were on her body she knew, in every movement, that he loved her completely. He was going slow, savoring each touch, enjoying the difference each move made in her breathing and every sound she made. Her breathing started to speed up and she moaned deep in her throat her lips still entwined with his. He began to speed up his fingers to match the speed of her breathing, feeling her excitement rising until he pulled his head back from their kiss in order to hear the soft girlish gasp that left her lips when she got off.

He smiled down at her with his eyes screaming his love. She was trapped in his eyes and for that moment she forgot all her pain. She forgot about the unhealed wounds on her chest, she forgot she had lost her chakra, she forgot everything but Sasuke's deep dark eyes and his fingers that were now inside of her. She closed her eyes and let the whole world wash away, her only anchor her hands holding onto Sauke's shoulders. He had three of his fingers inside of her and he was slowly pushing them in deep then even slower pulling them back out. He occasionally twisted his wrist to touch different parts inside of her, it was excruciating pleasure. She focused on the feel of his fingers sometimes moving and exploring while they were in her, sometimes straight and hard. She tightened herself around his fingers so he would know never to stop.

At her signal he once again sped his pace up. Faster and faster his fingers touched deep inside of her until finally he could feel her contracting uncontrollably around his hand. He repeated this process several more times until he was sure she was completely satisfied then it was his turn. With her still injured he knew he couldn't do exactly what he had in mind but he really only wanted to be close with her. He pulled her pants off and positioned himself between her legs. He had to be extra careful to keep his body up off of her chest and abs so as not to aggravate her wounds. The extra effort was well worth it when he finally slid into her body.

Having him inside of her was like becoming complete again, like reuniting with her other half. Sasuke was a part of her and around her. His arms were tense from holding himself up over her so she used her hands to stoke them felling him shiver in response. Her eyes followed her fingers as she raised them to his face. Their eyes locked as her fingers gently brushed a strand of hair back from his forehead. They stayed there, eyes locked, for an eternity. Tears began to form in Sasuke's eyes and he bent his forehead down to touch hers. "I thought I'd lost you. You were dead...I saw you dead." In his eyes she could see what he truly felt in his heart was fear. He was scared to move, scared to breathe, scared to touch her. She'd made him live through his worst nightmare and it had broken a piece of him.

Despite being the injured one, Sasuke was the one that hurt the most. Naruko ran her hands gently through his hair and around his face comforting him as he cried. When he was finished she kissed him softly then whispered. "I love you, Sasuke" He closed his eyes and calmed his body. When he opened his eyes again she could see into his soul and she knew she would never be more loved than this.


	4. Chapter 4

It was two more weeks until Naruko was finally allowed "light" training. She spent every waking moment training. Somehow she had to be strong enough to compensate for her lack of chakra. Bushy brow had always gotten by with only taijutsu but even he used his chakra to power up his attacks. "Damn it!" She yelled as Kakashi dodged her attack with his chakra enhanced speed. "Enough, Naruko." Kakashi said kindly. He was always trying to get her to take it easy on herself but he didn't understand she wasn't even strong enough to protect herself right now not to mention the village or the world. "Again!" She said with a growl. "Naruko," "Again!" She repeated charging at him in the open training field. She was lucky Sasuke let her assign such a powerful and influential jonin as Kakashi to help train her but he didn't push her hard enough.

No one understood. Nobody had a clue why her chakra disappeared. Every scientist and scholar in the land of fire was on the case but she and Sasuke had decided to keep her "little problem" a secret. Only her, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and the people trying to help her were allowed to know. She was weak and vulnerable and they didn't know who might try to take advantage of the situation. She was angry at everyone, at the whole situation, and she was taking it all out on Kakashi. As he effortlessly dodged her ridiculously slow attempt at a punch she swore again. Everyone was being overly positive like since they couldn't figure out why her chakra had gone in the first place it might miraculously come back out of the blue as well. Everyone was wrong. She knew that man had somehow stolen her chakra, knew it. But that idea was just as absurd to them as it disappearing out of the blue. _How could anyone steal chakra? _

As she threw her weight behind another punch that didn't land she lost her balance and went crashing into the ground. "Naruko," Kakashi started concerned. "DAMN!" She screamed in furry punching the ground. _Suffer like I suffered. _That man had left her alive on purpose. This was torture she was sure of it. He was punishing her for whatever it was he thought she did and it was working. She was weak, humiliated, alienated and powerless. He was winning. For every hit she couldn't land, for every jutsu she couldn't use, for every second she had to live like this, he won. She stubbornly picked herself up on her own despite Kakashi's extended hand. "GO!" she shouted at him but he stood resolutely in place. "Go," she said softly tears forming in her eyes. It was one more humiliation for the day.

Kakashi was sensitive to her feelings. He said, "You're going to get it. If there was ever anyone strong enough to protect the world without chakra, it'd be you." and disappeared. She sank to her knees tears still leaking out of her eyes. The sun shone low on the horizon and staring into it she got the tears under control. "Get up" said a familiar voice behind her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She smiled to herself as she felt a sword blade on neck just under her chin. "Get up." the voice commanded again. She turned her head to stare down the blade into the eyes of her attacker, "Bastard." She growled.

Sasuke smiled at her use of his pet name and quickly swung his sword at the woman he loved. He was delighted when she quick turned and dodged out of the way landing on her toes and having to put her fingertips on the ground to steady herself. He stared into her fierce eyes thinking he knew her well enough to end her self-pity. He dug his sword tip into the ground and pulled out a package from his bag. At her confused look he said, "Your birthday gift." He said looking into her eyes. He held her gaze as he tossed it to her. She looked apprehensive as she opened the package.

She couldn't believe her eyes as she stared at her gift. It was just as precious as her engagement ring, maybe more so because of the several people who had to have been involved to get these to her. She lifted one of Asuma's blades in her right hand enjoying the feel of it in her hand. She wished that she could run her wind chakra over the blade, but even without it these were a powerful weapon.

He saw she was about to thank him but knew they didn't have time for that if he was going to snap her out of her mood. So he picked his sword back up and without warning ran at her and attacked. She reacted instinctively and defended herself with her new blades one in each hand. He knew the reason Kakashi had been winning was due to her lack of focus not her weakness. She had never been overconfident or relied on jutsu, she had worked hard to become the hero she was and even without chakra she was a formidable opponent. Now that he had proved it to himself all he had to do was prove it to her.

Fighting against her thrilled and excited him. He made sure to push her hard so she would push back harder. She fought with Asuma's blade well. It didn't take her much time before she was wielding them like extensions of her arms. She wasn't a natural born fighter like him. Where his moves were fluid, hers were more clumsy but still she managed to block him at every turn. He smiled as she ducked under a horizontal slice from his sword. He had to jump back as her counter attack came in headed for his belly. She was still as fast and agile as before and her muscles remembered what to do but she wasn't as strong as before. There was slightly less power in her hits as if she'd been using chakra to supplement her attacks before like Sakura.

Their fight went on as the sun sat on the horizon. They both noticed at the same time and looked toward the sun knowing they only had a few more minutes of light to fight by. They were both smiling, sweating and completely in love with the other. Something about fighting him made her want him more. It was time to end the fight so they both rushed in and attacked. When the dust settled she was on the ground Sasuke on top of her his blade back on her throat. She leaned forward to kiss him so completely turned on she almost forgot the blade against her skin. He returned her kiss with such passion they were both slightly surprised that they made it home before ripping the others clothes off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** Sorry about the long wait, Holiday's you know...Hope they went well for all.

Fully recovered Naruko returned to her duties working on the international peace while helping advise Sasuke on how to run the village. Every night she and Sasuke trained until she was strong enough again to start winning half of their fights. The village and the world was at peace and Temari had just announced her engagement to a shrugging Shikamaru. Naruko and Sakura were delighted to hear the news and immediately dragged Temari off for some sort of girls night celebration giggling the whole time.

The three girls headed for the house Naruko shared with Sasuke with Sakura making an odd side trip on the way. Sakura returned carrying two bottles of sake smiling and shouting "Run!" as Tsunade came outside chasing her. The girls arrived at the house breathless and laughing. "You're crazy Sakura! Stealing sake from granny-Tsunade like that! We're lucky she didn't chase us all the way here." Naruko said with a smile and a laugh. "Temari's getting married! We have to celebrate!" Sakura said waving the bottles in the air. "Besides we never really celebrated your engagement either Naruko." Sakura had not taken news of Naruko's engagement to the man of her dreams very well. It had taken them quite some time to get back to being friends again so this effort on her part was a welcome gesture of comradeship. "Right!" Naruko agreed getting them all cups for their sake. "To Temari!" Sakura shouted raising her glass in the air. "Kampai!" The three girls shouted in unison before draining their glasses.

Naruko had barely refilled their glasses when Temari shouted "To Naruko!" and raised her glass again. "Kampai!" they all shouted again. This went on until they had kampai'ed just about everyone they knew. The girls had finally settled down a bit when Naruko yelled "What do you see in him anyway Temari, I mean it's Shika-maruuu?" while tripping over her own couch and falling down on it haphazardly. Temari giggled and rolled her eyes "Oh like you're one to talk! Honestly, Sasuke? After the way he treated you? And you could have had Gaara! What is wrong in that stupid blonde head of yours!" "Blonde head? You're gonna make fun of my hair when you're sitting right next to bubblegum head?!" Naruko drunkenly snapped back. Naruko barely managed to jump out of the way when drunk angry Sakura started chasing her around trying to hit her for her rude statement while Temari just watched literally rolling on the floor in laughter.

Sasuke arrived home that night to find Naruko in Sakura's head lock while Temari cheered them both on laughing. He laughed when Sakura dropped his fiance on the floor and blushed. "You dont have to stop on my account, whatever it is I'm sure she deserved it." Sasuke said as Naruko blushed and the other two girls broke out in hysterical laughter. "Oh she did!" Temari said causing him to smile. "I'm going to get some sleep. Goodnight girls." "Night Sasuke!" They all chimed in then broke into giggling again. "Seriously, that guy?" Temari questioned again pointing at the hallway Sasuke had just gone down. "At least he's not some lazy-ass pineapple head!" Naruko shouted pointing dramatically at Temari causing her to lose her balance and fall over eliciting another round of giggles from the other two.

Their giggles only stopped for a second upon realizing that Shikamaru had just entered the room presumably hearing Naruko's comment. Sakura looked from Shikamaru to Naruko and had to cover her mouth with her hand making a terrible attempt to hide her laughter. Naruko just waved from the spot she had fallen on the floor. "Hey Shikamaru!" She said. "Yeah Sasuke said you might need someone to walk you home." He said turning to his new fiance on the floor. "Maaaybe!" Temari teased. "Come on." He said to her, "Don't make this anymore of a drag." Temari stumbled around on her feet eventually getting her balance and her shoes back on then waved goodbye to the other two girls leaving them alone.

"I guess I should go too," Sakura said quietly. "No please," Naruko said, "Stay. We haven't really talked in months and I enjoy having my friend back." The alcohol was getting to her and Sakura no longer had the ability to lie. "Naruko...I...I just can't be your friend right now!" Sakura shouted at her slamming her hands down on the table as tears formed in her eyes. "I love him. You know I love him! But he never see's me, he's only ever seen you!" Silence. Then she continued, "I don't blame you...But...But...I just can't stand it!" "Sakura," "No, Naruko! I will always care about you but I just can't be your friend like I used to. I'm sorry." She said in tears as she headed to the door. Naruko managed to catch up with her just as she made it out the door. "Sakura!" She said as the entire world went mad.

There was an explosion in the heart of Konoha. It was loud and bright and shook the ground under their feet. Sauke had made it to the doorway fully dressed by the time the light had gone out. He looked between the girls knowing how little sake was left in the bottle. "Stay here!" He told them knowing that neither would. The three of them headed directly towards the explosion helping villagers and issuing hurried commands on the way. The explosion had completely leveled the academy which thankfully had been completely empty at that late hour. "You," Naruko literally growled recognizing the man who had caused the destruction. "Give my chakra back!" She shouted charging in wildly.

"What are you going to do about it weakling? You're just a little girl now." He taunted. She smiled pulling Asuma's blades out of her pouch and swinging at the man. He wasn't expecting her to be so fast and she managed to cut him across the cheek. "I don't need chakra to be a hero." She said as she swung at him again this time her blade covered fist connecting solidly on his right side. The shocked man jumped back out of her reach and fired off a series of long distance earth style attacks. She managed to evade most of them but she still wasn't completely sober and got hit by a large boulder half her height. It hit her hard but the pain didn't last long as Sasuke's Susanoo crushed the boulder leaving her protected inside. She fell to her knees clutching her side, Sasuke hadn't been fast enough, it felt like half of her ribs were broken and her left arm was dislocated. She smiled as she wiped the blood off the corner of her mouth. "Don't let him get his hands on you." She said her eyes never leaving their opponent as Sasuke hurried off to fight himself. Naruko was very still as she watched Sasuke fight. She wasn't sure if she could make it work now, but she had to try.

The wind-style rasen-shuriken flew over his shoulder narrowly missing him and landing a direct hit on his opponent. Sasuke jumped back out of the blast while turning to see who had thrown it, knowing only one person who could. Naruko stared triumphantly into his eyes her sage markings only making her more attractive. "Turns out I can still balance just my physical chakra with natural energy." She said smiling. He didn't have much time to think on this new development as his eyes took in the scene around him. There were several other fights going on around him including Sakura, the man had not come alone. The man was also not easy to beat he noticed shocked as the man pulled himself beat and bloodied out of the ground behind Naruko hitting her directly in her broken ribs.

Naruko dropped to her knees holding her side fighting to regain her breath. Sasuke pointed a chidori stream at the man over Naruko's head but the man ducked down pulling Naruko into the earth with him. Sasuke thought for sure Naruko was gone when with a "CHAA" Sakura hit the ground full force causing it to break and reveal Naruko again. Sasuke wasted no time in recovering Naruko while the man was momentarily flustered. The man stared up at Naruko and Sasuke in a black rage then before anyone could react he grabbed Sakura and was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruko stared helplessly at the spot Sakura had disappeared before recovering enough to be very angry. She used the last of her sage chakra to summon clones with rasengans and all of them ignored their broken ribs and useless left arm as they quickly ended all the other fights in the area. Once the clones vanished she was hit with their combined fatigue from fighting broken and the combined pain. She slowly sank to the ground as she watched the rest of the leaf shinobi collecting the attackers. She then stood, broken bloodied, exhausted and utterly terrifying over the men who had attacked her village. "Where?" She whispered menacingly at the men. The man in front of her looked like a battle hardened shinobi and yet something about the merciless blue eyes made him talk.

When the captive had finished talking she turned to Sasuke who was staring at her with a mix of pride and jealousy on his face. "Assemble me a team." She stated nonchalantly, "I'm going after Sakura." Sasuke glared menacingly at her assumed command and authority. "Kakashi, Shikamaru," He said to the men standing closest to him "Let someone else deal with that trash," he gestured to the captured ninja. "Let's go." he finished. Naruko looked at Sasuke, "You are Hokage now you just can't leave the village unprotected." "Fine," He turned to the nearest available shinobi, "Inform Tsunade she will be acting Hokage until I return. Better?" He asked Naruko. Kakashi and Shikamaru quickly found someone else to watch over the new captives and stepped in closer to the couple. "We're walking into a trap," Sasuke explained to the newly formed team, "He's after Naruko."

Naruko screamed as the medical ninja popped her arm back into place while Sasuke filled the other two in with as much information as he had. After making sure her arm was working properly she rejoined the group and they took off after Sakura. They made good time to the hideout, Naruko's injuries didn't slow her down at all. It was painful though, she was dizzy and finding it hard to breathe but concern for Sakura drove her on. Shikamaru scanned the layout and formed a plan in his head. The plan was simple, it involved two teams and using Naruko as bait. Naruko would lure the man away and right into Shikamaru's shadow jutsu while Sasuke and Kakashi recovered Sakura. On instinct she kissed Sasuke before they parted, heading off to do her part in the rescue.

She cautiously entered the hideout, which was really more a cave, and walked toward the faint light. Sakura was unconscious and buried up to her neck from the head hunter jutsu and the man was tending to his own wounds. "I'm here," She said casually getting his attention. "Come and get me." He looked up at her with his angry black eyes and she could almost feel the hate radiating from the man in waves. "You wanted me to feel weak, you wanted me to suffer, but I will always be stronger than you!" She yelled finally provoking the man into an all out assault. She dodged, her sage jutsu making her faster as he threw boulders at her, slowly moving back to Shikamaru's trap. Just before the man was in range he used a jutsu that made an earthquake and caused the tunnel to collapse trapping her in and Shikamaru out.

The man began to laugh knowing he had her cornered by partially destroying the tunnel behind him as well. "Why do you hate me so much?" She questioned as he approached. "That war. My kid brother died in that war and it's all your fault!" "We saved the world!" "You only saved your own neck, you only cared about yourself! If you had died, there would have been no war and the world would have been saved without his death!" She narrowly avoided another boulder lashing back with her rasengan. She hit him full force in the stomach knocking him back into his own boulder wall and reopened the passage.

Just as Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura came into view, she was grabbed from behind. Strong arms wrapped completely around her rib cage and squeezed. The pain was almost unbearable, she could feel her broken ribs moving under her skin and pressing on her lung making it impossible to breathe. "Get up little brother, you're going to miss all the fun" she heard in her ear as she struggled to catch her breath. Her head was starting to spin, she wasn't getting enough air and was about to pass out when his grip loosened slightly.

Sakura was conscious and standing between Sasuke and Kakashi and all of them were staring at the scene in front of them. The passage ahead was blocked by a cave-in and ahead of them Naruko was at the mercy of two men, one of which was seriously injured. If they tried to attack Naruko would be dead before they got to her, as it was with his arms wrapped around her she looked like she was barely holding on.

The younger man was back on his feet and slowly approaching Naruko. "You said I could be the one to kill her." he said to the older man. "And you will, but right now I have a better plan. That one there, the ways he's looking at her, that must be the Uchiha lover." As the younger man turned to look he continued, "Kill him and we'll let her go."

Sasuke grated his teeth together angrily. He had to save Naruko. He loved her and had promised to protect her. If he did it, if he died for her, it would destroy her. She would at least be alive and eventually she would be happy again. Kakashi knew something of what was going on in his head and brought him back to reality with a quick, "Sasuke." He put his head down and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry," He said opening them to stare into Naruko's desperate blue eyes. "Sasuke, no. You can't be serious!" Sakura pleaded.

Naruko heard as the man holding her laughed at Sakuras pleading. She struggled with all her might against her captor only serving to cause herself more pain and agony. She was almost sure Sasuke was stupid enough to die for her, he'd already done it once int the land of waves when they were kids and he had hated her. But he couldn't die, she couldn't live without him. There was no world without Sasuke Uchiha. It would be a world without the sun, there would only be darkness. She heard the distinctive sound of Sasuke's sword being drawn. "Sa...su...ke." she managed to say through the blinding pain in her chest.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said like a mother to a child, "Even if you do there's no guarantee they'll let her go." "It's worth my life to try." Sasuke said softly back. "SASUKE!" Sakura screamed as tears ran down her face. She grabbed his sword arm so he couldn't move it. "Saskue, no! I won't let you! I love you! Sasuke!" "Sakura," Sasuke said softly and kindly looking away from Naruko's eyes long enough to look down at Sakura's tearful face. "Let go of me." He finished, shoving her roughly to the ground.

Naruko watched horrified, struggling with all her might, as Sasuke brought his sword arm back and arced the blade through the air. She bucked, kicked, and tried to head butt her way free but the man holding her only tightened his grip causing her to have to close one eye from the pain while she tried uselessly to suck air into her lungs.

Sasuke brought his sword down from above aiming for a vital spot in his gut. His eyes never left Naruko. He didn't want to leave her alone like this but after the shock of finding her after the last time these men had had their hands on her he knew he couldn't watch her die again. So he took a deep breath, bracing himself against the blow. That was when everything went wrong. Sakura, in a desperate attempt to save Sasuke, had put herself between him and his sword. She stood there face to face with him six inches of his sword protruding from her abdomen. He stood there dumbstruck as Sakura raised a shaky hand to his face. "Oh Sasuke," She said before collapsing off the sword and into his arms.

The blood drained from Naruko's face as the horror of what she was seeing overwhelmed her. "Not what I had planned," the older one started, "but good." he finished with a laugh physically throwing Naruko towards the rest of the ninja, grabbing his brother and disappearing into the ground. Kakashi caught her in the air causing a painful jar to her chest that caused her to black out. Kakashi walked closer to his two ex-students but kept a respectful distance.

"Sakura," Sasuke began shocked looking down at the dying girl in his arms. Sakura smiled, "I'm sorry Sasuke," she said tears in her eyes, "I love you." A startled sound escaped Sasukes lips as she died in his arms. "No," He said as tears rolled down his face. Even the strong silent Kakashi had tears in his eyes. Time seemed to drag on, an eternity passed in silence until it was broken by Shikamaru having finally unblocked the passage enough to get through. "What happened?" Shikamaru asked. It was Sasuke who answered in a dead hollow voice, "Sakura's dead." Shikamaru sent a shocked look to Kakashi who nodded his head as if to agree. "Naruko's lung is punctured, if she doesn't get treatment soon she'll die." Kakashi added. This seemed to get Sasukes attention as he lifted Sakura's body into his arms and they started the journey home.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a dark day. The sun was hidden behind the clouds and the slowest drizzle of rain filled the air like tears from the sky. Naruko and Sasuke lay in their bed, backs to each other, each staring sightlessly ahead. Neither had slept at all that night, neither willing to admit their feelings by talking so they lay there in silence waiting for the dawn to arrive. The dawn on the day of Sakura's funeral.  
Naruko and Sasuke stood side by side their faces blank, a mask to hide their true feelings raging inside. They watched the service like statues, tears eventually leaking out of their eyes. Naruko's eyes eventually came to rest on Sakura's grieving parents. Her weakness had destroyed their family, her weakness killed Sakura. The shame and guilt she felt only got worse as she scanned the other faces in the crowd. Ino, Kakashi, and Lee looked to be in a state of calm saddened acceptance while Hinata, Kiba, and Tenten had broken down in tears. When finally she couldn't take it anymore Naruko hung her head, emotions suddenly overwhelming her and she walked away. Eyes turned to follow her as she left in the middle of the service. Sasuke looked like he might go after her but Kakashi stopped him with a shake of his head.

Sasuke felt the weight of Sakura's death on his chest, at times it threatened to crush him. He had killed her with his own hands, with his own sword, she had died in his arms. She died in his place. He was supposed to have been protecting her and he failed. He had failed Sakura and he had failed Naruko but most of all he had failed himself. He watched Naruko's suffering knowing there was nothing he could do to help her. After the funeral service Sasuke went home, finding Naruko sitting on their bed staring out the window at the leaf village. "Naruko," He said softly. She didn't turn around but he watched as her knuckles turned white where they were gripping her pants and a tear hit the back of her hand. "Why didn't you just go when you had the chance!" She yelled in a strangled sob.

She blamed him. She blamed Sasuke. He had chosen not to leave and complete the mission. He had chosen never to acknowledge Sakura's feelings. He never even considered she might try something like that. And it was her own fault. She had gotten caught three times by those guys, like an inexperienced genin! She could have protected Sakura if she hadn't been caught, she was the one who allowed them to use her as a hostage. She was pathetic and weak and she hated herself. She felt Sasuke close behind her when her anger, humiliation and guilt got the better of her. She stood turning to face Sasuke her head down, tears streaming down her face. "I hate you!" She screamed grabbing him by the collar. "You should have let me die!" Her arm began to shake with the strength of her sobs.

Sasuke closed his eyes and lowered his head bracing himself against her pain. She pushed him backwards with all her might sending him flying backwards onto the ground. He heard a metallic **thunk** as her engagement ring hit the floor. She then turned around opened the door and jumped from the balcony running off into the night. He stood staring at the spot she disappeared wondering if he would ever see her again.

Gaara stared down at Naruko from his window. For the last week Gaara had watched Naruko break down, all she did anymore was train. She didn't talk, hardly ate, and after increasingly violent nightmares she had stopped sleeping altogether. He wondered to himself if she had been this bad when Sasuke had been gone, he guessed not since she had never given up hope then but now there was no hope. Sakura was never coming back. He turned away from the window. He was done watching her fall apart. _She's had enough time to mourn _he thought to himself. It was time to start putting her back together.

"Naruko," Gaara said quietly approaching where she was practicing shuriken jutsu. As she turned he watched her golden hair flip about, she hadn't put it up since arriving in his village. "Gaara," She said back smiling a little as she only did towards him. "It's time you let go of the guilt and the anger. Sakura made her choice to die as a true kunoichi. She did it for Sasuke and for you. It was her decision and hers alone. It was never your fault." "Gaara," She said with a small sad smile. "I know. It's just... She loved Sasuke so much and I..." Her voice trailed off into silence. "You can't control who you love. Just as I can not." "Oh, Gaara." She said with a little surprise on her face as he put his right hand under her chin.

He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. He was so tender and kind that she made no move to get away even though she knew she should. It was like nothing Sasuke had ever done. It was warm and she felt safe just by being near him. She could feel his love, like the kanji on his forehead, it was like a warm red glow. Sasuke's had always been a colder, stronger love and this was a completely new feeling. Gaara seemed to have noticed his mistake and pulled away looking uncomfortable. "Sorry." He said bowing his head to her before he quickly turned and walked away leaving her basking in the feel of his lips on hers.

That night she couldn't sleep. She just kept thinking of Gaara's kiss. She looked down at her left hand. She had left the ring that night out of anger, feeling guilty for loving Sasuke after what their love did to Sakura. She only needed a little time to process her grief, she had never thought about other men. She loved Gaara, they were both jinchuriki and they understood each other. Their bond had always been strong, stronger than with everyone else. Temari had said he loved her though she never thought he loved her this way.

Somehow she found herself at the door to Gaara's personal chambers. There was a large part of her that didn't know why she was there but something inside her kept insisting. She knocked on the door. Gaara answered in nothing but loose cloth pants. Her eyes trailed over his exposed upper half, he was slender with tight muscles and no fat. He was shorter than Sasuke, about even with her own height and his bright red hair tempted her fingers. "Gaara I.." She began but was halted by another kiss. She had come to his room in the middle of the night and he loved her. He had waited all the years she chased Sasuke, he had smiled when he heard about her engagement, but now she was here at his door and her engagement ring was nowhere to be found. This was his last and only chance, he was going to take it.

Sasuke couldn't sleep either that night. He lay awake in bed staring at the picture of team 7 as genin. When he was that age he had always thought he and Naruko would be able to protect Sakura, but in the end she had ended up saving him. His eyes moved to the ring laying on his bedside table next to the photo. He had bought it for Naruko the day after he proposed, It had a brilliant orange fire opal in the center surrounded by two diamonds on either side. It was the perfect choice for the worlds orange kage. He smiled at the memory.

He and Naruko were out picking out her ring when a small boy had come up to them with flowers. He had blushed as he looked at Naruko then held the flowers out to her. She had taken them gracefully and said a sweet "Thank you." The apparently nervous child had then blurted out. "I love you! You are the greatest kage ever!" Naruko had replied to his embarrassed blush after letting out a sweet girlish giggle, "Why thank you. But I'm not a kage, Sasuke is the hokage." she had put her hand on his chest at that point. The child had pouted at that, thought for a second and then replied, "You're the kage's kage, the greatest everywhere!" the boy seemed to get embarrassed again and ran off leaving him and Naruko alone. "Hn." He had smirked looking over at her, "Seems you're a kage too, and a more popular one at that." He gently pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, the love pouring from her eyes was enough he felt the earth shift beneath his feet. She had kissed him softly and sweetly and her smile shined brighter than the sun.

From then on Sasuke had both personally and formally called her the kage's kage. He smiled to himself thinking of the look of shock and wonder on her beautiful face when the kage's had unanimously voted to put her in charge of the combined nations' peace project. Now she was gone, she just needed her space to mourn but he couldn't stand her side of the bed being cold any longer. It was time to get his fiance back.


	8. Chapter 8

Gaara moved his hands onto Naruko's waist pulling her deeper into the kiss. His tongue entered her mouth and he was encouraged by her willing reception. He saw in his mind what would happen next if he continued...

_She pulled back from the kiss to stare unbelievably at him with her deep blue eyes. She was nervous and uncertain like a deer, about to run away at any moment. Sensing he was about to lose her he reached out, tucking a soft tendril of blonde hair behind her ear leaving his hand to rest on her cheek. "I love you" he said softly lightly moving his fingers against the soft skin of her cheek. She took her eyes from his to stare at the floor. "Sorry," she said looking back up at him with the saddest eyes he'd ever seen. "Nooo," he said soothingly, "You saved me, you taught me how to live, how to have bonds with others. Naruko, You taught me the meaning of love." She continued to stare at him wonder now reflecting in her eyes. "I love you Naruko," He said leaning in for another kiss but this time she leaned into it too. _

_He ran his fingers softly, gently, slowly through her hair as his tongue moved the same way in her mouth. He was tender and kind. He slowly pulled her shirt off watching her nervous eyes. He quietly dropped the shirt behind her the put his hands on her shoulders pulling her back in for a kiss. Then slowly, almost imperceptibly slowly, he slid his right hand down her chest from her shoulder down to rest gently on the rise of her breast over her heart. He slid his hand farther to the right to her side and pulled his lips from hers to rest them where his hand had just been. "It's you're heart I love most," he said receiving an "Oh Gaara," from her lips before swinging her into his arms and carrying her to the bed. _

_He gently laid her down looking deep into her soul, knowing it was wrong in her heart, also knowing he couldn't stop himself now that he'd come so far. He kissed her on the forehead, then the lips, then the neck slowly creating a trail of kisses leading down her body while his hands removed her bra. The kisses lead down to her navel, then the top of her pants, he pulled down her pants keeping the slow pace so not to startle her. Kissing each new inch of exposed skin as they came off with her underwear. He kissed her clit feeling her body stiffen at his invasion. He pulled back gently laying his body down on top of hers, just laying there eyes closed, head resting over her heart. He listened to the sound of her beautiful heart beating quickly in her chest feeling the rise and fall of her breasts as she breathed. _

_It didn't take long until his silent contemplation was broken by her thumbs hooking under his waistband and slowly pulling his pants off. He lifted his hips and helped her watching her eyes take in his naked form. Her eyes were so unsure, almost guilty, but he had passed the point of no return long ago. He reached his hand down running the tip of his penis against her opening. His thoughts were erased and all he knew was she was wet for him. She wanted him, at least her body did. He guided himself in, burying his length in her. The small gasp from her lips was almost enough for him. He kissed her regaining his composure. He began to rock his hips back and forth letting his mouth taste hers then moving on to suck on her breast. He never changed pace, slowly working them up together_

_It was painful pleasure, the waiting was clearly driving her mad. She moaned and tightened her hands on the sheets. He lifted his head from her breast to look into her eyes pleading for release. He just kissed her tenderly with all the love in his heart. He wanted to prolong their time, bodies entwined. His every movement screamed his love for her, every touch gentle, protective and reverential. He was close and from the sounds of her gasps and moans she was too. He leaned down for one last deep kiss. Her tongue freezing in place in his mouth when they came together hard. Her body was quivering, his shaking. They pulled back from each other taking a few breaths like they had run out of air. He pulled out of her and on the tiniest breath of wind he thought he heard from her lips _Sasuke.

_His heart stopped in his chest. His brain woke up from its fog of bliss to remember that while he loved this woman, she did not love him back. It was like an icy dagger in his heart. He saw her regret as she opened her eyes a single tear running down her cheek_. _She quickly put her clothes back on tripping in her haste to get covered. She smiled a fake smile at him then almost ran out the door leaving him alone in the dark _…

He couldn't let any of that happen. It would destroy them both so he pushed Naruko off him and out the door shutting it in her face. He rested his forehead against the door tears leaking out of his green eyes, wishing things were different. He never had a chance, it was always Sasuke and it would always be Sasuke. Even if a part of her loved him nothing would ever keep her from Sasuke. Sasuke had fought her, turned on her, tried to kill her, tried to destroy her village, broken her heart and even stopped it from beating with a murderous blade, and never once through all of this had she ever wavered in her love or determination to get him back. Sasuke didn't deserve her. Gaara hung his head, remembering the first time he met Naruko. Even he had been drawn to the Uchiha's strength not even sparing a single thought for Naruko. Looking back, remembering the look on her face as she stared in jealousy of Sasuke, even then she had already loved him. _I never even had a chance._

Naruko was awoken the next morning by a sharp insistent knock on the door. "Five more minutes," she grumbled pulling the pillow over her head. "Get UP!" Temari shouted pulling the pillow out of her hands and beating her repeatedly with it. "Or do you not want your chakra back?" Naruko lowered her arms from where they had been defending her against the pillow assault, looking at Temari with wide eyes. "What?" "Just get up!" Temari snapped back.

**Authors note:** I'm not getting a whole lot of reviews and I'm wondering what you all are thinking, do you want more love story? more action? more lemons? What do you like? I'm a baby writer and apart from Aftermath this is my only story so help would be helpful lol :) Thanks all!


	9. Chapter 9

Naruko dressed so quickly she almost forgot a shoe and followed Temari to the library where several sand ninja were gathered waiting for them. "Lady Temari, Lady Naruko thank you for coming. We believe we have found the cause of your trouble."

"Well?! What is it?!" Naruko pleaded, hope and excitement rising within her.

"Here," The young sand shinobi began pointing at a book with the picture of a crystal on it, "This is a chakra crystal, invented in the first great ninja war. It functions like a container to capture and contain a persons chakra. It was very powerful, simply touch it to a person and all their jutsu would be rendered useless. But it was banned after a kunoichi whose chakra was stolen gave birth to a child with no chakra at all. The devastating consequences of people born without chakra reproducing could lead to the extinction of chakra as we know it." Temari and Naruko stood shocked.

"How could someone get their hands on this type of crystal?" Temari asked.

"We don't know that, but we do know that all you need to do is destroy the crystal and Naruko's chakra will return."

"Right!" Naruko said, "Now all we have to do is find that crystal!"

"Ah we have some more information on that, the crystals were originally invented in the land of earth." Naruko smiled a plan forming in her mind.

"I'm going to get my chakra back" she said tightening her leaf village head band and running out the door Temari at her heels.

"How exactly are you planning on finding it?!" Temari called after her.

"That's easy" she called back running to the village gates. Gaara stood impressively in the gateway of the village having been notified of the new information and heading Naruko off before she recklessly left. "Get out of my way Gaara," She almost growled. He stood aside so she could pass taking a spot at Temari's side following behind.

A safe distance from the walls Naruko stopped in her tracks taking time to build up her sage chakra. When she opened her eyes she shouted into the desert, "Cowards! I know you're watching!" Temari and Gaara exchanged a shocked look at this statement before Naruko continued. "Aren't you satisfied yet?! Have you enjoyed my suffering?! Come out and END THIS! Unless you're scared of one little girl without any chakra?" She said the last sentence softly from deep in her throat almost a growl. Her suspicions were confirmed when the two stone shinobi appeared the larger one supporting his younger brother while glaring accusingly with hate filled eyes. The smaller, younger one looked pale, his injuries were serious and he was on the verge of death. She pulled Asuma's blades out of her pouch almost daring the men to come get her. "Your revenge for the death of someone you love was the death of someone I love and you stayed to admire your handiwork. Have I suffered enough? Do you feel ANY better?!"

The men seemed shocked by her statement and shared a glance, while Temari and Gaara tensed for a fight. Naruko raised Asuma's blades and threw them at the feet of her tormentors raising her arms out to her sides so her body formed a "t". "Your revenge is over. I'm done suffering, I wont let you or anybody else destroy me. You have two choices you could pick up those blades and kill me now," Gaara twitched in response to the statement but ultimately stayed still. "Or you could break that crystal and take your brother to that village behind me and get him treatment to save his life. You've already lost one brother, do you really want to let him die for your revenge? Is my death worth dieing for?" Her gaze was strong and fierce her eyes never wavered from the two men in front of her.

The elder mans eyes narrowed and his lips curled in a snarl but he stayed put. The confidence in her gaze held him in place. He couldn't fight the three of them while protecting his brother and win. His eyes drifted to the blade in the sand in front of him. He wanted to stab her with it and watch her die but was revenge for one brother worth another? He raised his eyes to stare into her infuriating blue ones then glancing at the sand shinobi behind her. He looked once more at the blade, then over at his brother his choice made.

She watched the emotions and thoughts play over the mans face knowing she had already won. She waited patiently arms out, challenging him with her vulnerable position. She watched as he reached a hand into a pocket and pulled out a tiny crystal, his eyes never leaving hers, and crushed it in his hand. She was almost overwhelmed by the feeling of having her chakra back, having her connection to Kurama back, feeling whole once again but her determination had etched her in stone and she would not waver until the man had left her sight. Seconds later he did just that, disappearing into the sand with his injured brother.

Gaara immediately closed the distance between them as she dropped her arms, Temari hanging back. "That was reckless." He said hugging her tightly to his chest, using his sand to casually grab her blades and return them.

"There's entirely to much hate in this shinobi world." She said quoting her master Jiraiya. She looked above her at the clouds, then down into Gaara's green eyes. "The peace and unity we bring to these lands will last generations, they'll be no use for revenge anymore." She sighed lifting one hand to her head to mess with her hair. Her brow furrowed knowing the pain her next words would bring but knowing in her heart they must be said, "I really need to go home now."

Gaara remained silent for awhile staring into her beautiful blue eyes that so entranced him. He knew that when she said "home" she meant home to Sasuke. "Yes." He agreed, his heart breaking with the word.


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke stood in the shadows staring at the familiar scene before him. He was at the valley of the end, it was bathed in white light shining down from the full moon above. Being there took him back, forced him to remember the day he fought Naruko here. He could still remember the sadness in her eyes and how her voice had shaken from the pain he had caused her heart. Even then, when he had been completely consumed by his goal his heart had broken for her. Without knowing why he had been trying to explain himself and trying to console her by putting on his headband. She had gotten in to his heart so completely by then he had felt remorse even while being completely consumed with hate. Her love for him could always reach his heart even while he had tried to cut it out. _How can I live without her? _He thought to himself. Here is where he betrayed her, turned his heart against her, and left. _Now she's left me._

Naruko didn't know what had drawn her to this spot but as she stepped out of the trees she saw the valley of the end illuminated by the full moon. It was a beautiful sight, the moon reflecting on the water and the sound of the falls raging nearby. She remembered the battle that she had fought there. She had been weak, to weak to save her precious friend that day. _Why am I never strong enough?_ She thought to herself. She remembered what the edo tensei Itachi had said about her doing everything alone. She had fallen into old habits and that is why she had failed. She had tried to do everything alone, she had shut Sasuke out so completely she had actually made it to Gaara's door. "Sasuke" she said out loud to the ghosts of the past she could see fighting below the waterfall. "SASUKE!" She screamed closing her eyes then lowered her head, "I love you."

When she opened her eyes Sasuke was standing in front of her. She looked at him helplessly seeing the love and the pain in his eyes. She continued looking miserable "Our love is destructive. Our love caused Sakura's death. Look at this place! Remember what happened here? We're no good. All we do is cause pain!" He didn't say a word but closed the space between them and punched her hard in the stomach knocking her to the ground. She shook her head shocked and confused staring into his cold eyes. He reached down, grabbed her by the throat, and lifted her until her feet were no longer on the ground a chidori in his other hand.

"Who are you?" he questioned angrily at her stupidity watching the confusion in her soft blue eyes. "What happened to never giving up? What happened to never going back on your word?" he shouted his face finally breaking from its mask to reveal the heartache beneath. He shook her in the air as she struggled to breathe then threw her to the ground causing her to land in a disordered pile at his feet. "When did you get so weak?"

She stood up visibly angry and shouted, "BECAUSE OF YOU! Because I love YOU!" They looked into each others eyes, deep into the others soul and saw the weakness that had almost destroyed them was fear. "I've never been scared before Sasuke and now I'm scared all the time, scared of losing you and scared of who I'm becoming. I was relieved when Sakura died. I felt happy because you were safe. I had nightmares that I killed her with my own hand so you could live and what made them terrifying is knowing that I would have. You're a part of me now Sasuke, you're the air in my lungs, the only thing that keeps me alive, there is no world without you and I am pointless if I can't protect you. How can I live loving you so much? What do we do Sasuke? How can we fight this? How do we keep it from destroying us?" a single tear leaked out of her eyes.

He reached one hand up to brush the tear from her cheek speaking softly, "You marry me. We make vows, rules, and we live by them together. I vow to protect you and love you and you will vow to accept that I will give my life for you."  
"Sasuke..." She tried to interrupt.

"No." He silenced her with a quick kiss before continuing leaving his hands cupping her chin, "Loving each other is not our weakness Naruko it's the fear. I fear losing you. Look how easy it was for you to just throw me aside, leave your ring, and take off. Look how many times you came close to death! Do you have any idea what that does to my heart!" He thew his arms out wide then regained his composure and grabbed both her hands in his. "There is no world without you, there is only an eternity of loneliness. You are the most precious thing. I love you more than I could have ever imagined. That is why, if it ever comes down to it Naruko you must promise me to live. You must live no matter what, do you hear me?"

He stepped in closer to her his hands moving to her hips. She could feel the heat of his body and his breath on her face as she looked into his deep black eyes. "Sasuke..." She began shaking her head and he felt a tear on his hand. "No, I wont! I wont!" She said grabbing him by the front of his shirt.  
He put his hands on hers and pulled out of her grip. He reached into his pocket and lifted her engagement ring to eye level. "You have to, if you want to marry me."

Her frustrated gaze softened as it fell on the ring. Her eyes showed her regret and longing. She spoke softly in her heart having already given in. "What about what I want? What about what I feel? I cant agree to that. I could never leave you."  
He felt physically rocked by the amount of love she had conveyed in her defeated statement. He pocketed the ring and wrapped his strong arms around her tightly willing her to understand. He spoke while he held her at last in his arms. "Naruko I saw you dead. I've watched you die. It tore me apart. It killed me, destroyed me. I could never survive it again."

She pushed him back to look in his eyes but stayed tight in his embrace. "I cant live without you either." She said simply sighing as she finished.  
"You would have Gaara to take care of you Naruko." He said sadly wondering what may have happened while she was gone. Seeing her hurt look of shock at his statement he continued. "This is my condition if you want to marry me Naruko. Do you accept it?"

She felt like he had stabbed her through the heart. She hurt everywhere. "Sasuke. Nothing happened with Gaara. Nothing could ever happen. My heart and soul are so completely yours there's no room for anyone else. I left to protect you. I thought that if we weren't together you would move on and you would never have to put your life at risk for me again. How could I let you give your life for me? After everything you've already had taken from you, you deserve your life."

"Hn." He smirked lifting his hands over her shoulders to rest on her jackets collar. He unzipped her jacket watching her confused face then slipped his right hand onto her heart. She could feel his fingers on her breast digging in until they could both feel her heart beating quickly. "Nothing I've lost has ever hurt so bad as losing you."

Resistance was impossible, she would do anything for the man in front of her. Her breathing quickened his words and proximity overwhelming her. She would never, could never leave him again. He was everywhere, he was deep inside of her heart in a place that she could no longer separate from herself. In the space of a few heartbeats she found herself throwing herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with everything in her.

He finally had her. He was finally sure he had her for good. The emotions wordlessly conveyed in her kiss were everything to him. She was his and only his for the rest of time, not even death would break their bond.

She relaxed into him as he kissed her back with all his might. All traces of fear vanished from her entirely. She and Sasuke were one, with no lines or edges with which to tell them apart. When she finally had to pull back for air she said, "Yes, I accept it. I would do anything for you. I promise to live for you Sasuke, forever."

He pulled the ring back out of his pocket and in a moment seeped with meaning, he slipped it back on her heart finger of her left hand. "Forever," He echoed finally smiling looking into her deep blue eyes.

She smiled back at him tears of joy running down her cheeks, "Forever."


	11. Chapter 11

"Forever."

She stared at the familiar expression on his face and her heart pounded against her chest as she realized all she had forgotten. She had been so stupid! How could she have expected Sasuke to leave her in that cave? She had always thought of protecting the people she cared about but she had never once thought about their feelings. She had never realized that her pain hurt Sasuke more than any physical pain. _I shouldn't die to protect my friends_, she thought to herself _I should live for their sake_. She was so blind and so stupid! She hung her head.

He watched as he slid the ring on her finger her whole body had relaxed. The change in her was instantaneous and after exchanging promises she looked happy again, finally free of her worries, back to herself. He heard her laugh it was like music in his ears, the most beautiful noise that he thought he'd never hear again. She looked and smiled at him. It was so bright it almost blinded him, she cocked her head to the side and said "Sorry I'm so stupid Sasuke." He was stunned, frozen in place by her smile, he just stared at her his mouth hanging open as he tried to respond but no words would come out.

Eventually tears formed in his eyes as he stared into hers. "Don't ever think of pulling a stunt like that again." She gasped a little like she wanted to say something but he cut her of by pulling her into a deep kiss. As he pulled away after a few precious minutes he said softly, "Never again." He held her tight in his arms he felt safe again knowing he could protect her. She nuzzled her head against his chest and mumbled his name.

She pushed her head back "I..." she took a step back and unzipped her jacket. She blushed and her eyes darted about nervously she looked so beautiful her hair caught in the wind in the moonlight as she shyly pulled her jacket open revealing a pocket next to her heart. He didn't know what he was expecting when he saw her reach in but his breath caught in his throat as he stared at the object in her hand.

The tiny bundle of blue fabric was old and frayed, it was clearly old but the metal was in perfect condition. He saw his own shocked eyes reflected back on its smooth surface. The symbol of the hidden leaf village that rested in the center was marred only by a single jagged line running straight through its heart. He recovered only enough to start "This is..." _no that's not right._ He stared down at his old headband, they both knew what it was and what it had meant to them. "You kept it...all this time?" he said gingerly picking it up. She didn't respond but by the way her eyes followed it's movement in his hands he could tell she treasured it greatly.

"sorry I scratched it" she said with a fake laugh. He remembered all his jokes about her not being able to lay a finger on his forehead and realized she must be incredibly proud of that scratch. The headband itself screamed of her regret at being unable to stop him that day. Even after the spending the last year together she had kept it against her heart always reminding herself she had failed to save him once before.  
"Never again" she agreed and he pulled her in tight to his chest. It never failed to shock him, her complete dedication to him since they first stood in this valley. She had loved him that much this whole time, through everything. He had loved her like that too but he could never have shown her like this. He was more sure than ever he wanted to spend the rest of his life finding new ways to show her how much she meant to him.

"Marry me." He said excitedly "Marry me here, Now, in this spot that has meant so much to us. Marry me now Naruko Uzumaki I can't stand another second not being married to you."

"We've already exchanged tokens so..." She trailed off

"So we say our vows." Sasuke finished for his bride who was choking up in the most perfect way with tears of happiness.

She managed to regain some of her composure. "Sasuke Uchiha, I vow to love you, trust you, and care for you. I will never doubt your love for me, as long as we live no matter what life may throw at us. I vow to live for you and never give up." She took a deep breath Sasuke was shaking like a leaf in front of her trying to hold back the tears of joy in the corner of his eyes.

What she said had been simple, but she said it with such determination and he knew from experience that she never went back on her word. She was his unquestionably, forever. "Naruko Uzumaki, I vow to always protect you, love you and trust you. I will love you forever not even death could break it. You are my best friend and you have saved me in every way a person can be saved. I vow to be yours and to protect everything you love."

When he finished they both laughed nervously, happily, blushing like idiots. "From now on you're my husbund."

"And you're my wife."

"I think you're supposed to kiss your bride."

It was a kiss that put all their others to shame. It was perfet passionate, loving, blisful all traces of sadness and doubt were gone. Both knew they had been made for each other, two halves of a whole, different sides of the same coin, the sun and the moon, wind and fire. When the kiss broke she lay her head on him as he held her close. Safe in the arms of the man she loved, her new husband, all of the exhaustion from the nightmares and the sudden return of her chakra hit her like a brick wall.

He felt her slump in his arms and lifted her bridal style with her beautiful blonde head against his chest. He let out a laugh of pure happiness as she started to snore, then kissed her on the forehead before finally smirking, "Hn. Idiot."


End file.
